People Change
by Yuki.Til.The.End
Summary: People change when they travel, is it possible that Haruhi has developed feelings for Itsuki while he was away?
1. Welcome back, Itsuki!

Hey-yooooo~!!! This is my first fan-fic for the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, and it is for... I don't actually know her FanFic name, but her REAL name begins with X.... Okay, maybe it doesn't, but still! For now I'll just say that she is the TRUE Haruhi, I'm not kidding.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, but I respect the people who do, because it is TOTALLY awesome.

* * *

**People Change**

Travel. Things change when you travel. One of your friends could get a hair cut, or another one of them could get a new obsession, but nothing really changed, just the small things. Itsuki had just been away in his Uncle's mansion for a few days for the golden leaf vacation, he was looking forward to seeing all his friends again, but for some reason he felt that Kyon didn't really like him that much, and he didn't really think Haruhi really liked him that much either, but he didn't really care, as long as things were going smoothly, he was happy. Being an ESPer really brightened his life up, he couldn't really remember the last time he wasn't smiling, even when he was fighting he had a grin on his face. He looked over the deck of the ferry and saw land, he was finally home.

He walked off the ferry and saw his friends waving at him. He grinned even more than he was before.

"ITSUKI!" Mikuru ran up to him a gave him a huge hug, "I missed you!" Itsuki laughed.

"I missed you all too!" Said Itsuki. Yuki gave him a nod then went back to her book.

"Koizumi, it REALLY hasn't been the same without you around, but I'm not sure if it was better or worse." Kyon patted him on the shoulder.

"Oh, you joker!" Itsuki smiled. Kyon raised his eyebrows and walked off.

"Itsuki! Good to see ya!" Haruhi beamed, "I've been trying film Mikuru by myself, because Yuki won't help me and Kyon is a bastard,"

"HEY!" Kyon yelled. Haruhi just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, it's been really hard because Mikuru just whined whenever I asked her to do something! You're normally the camera guy, while I steer Mikuru in the right direction!"

"And what kind of things were you trying to get Miss. Asahina to do?" Itsuki asked.

"Yes. Why don't you tell him, Haruhi?" Said Kyon.

"That's in the past now, it doesn't matter any more! We have new films to shoot!" Haruhi grinned. Mikuru yelped from the distance, "Anyway, enough of this, lets go and have a celebratory lunch! Kyon's paying." Haruhi dragged Mikuru off, and Yuki followed. Kyon hit himself mentally in the face.

"Hey Kyon, how has Haruhi's emotion been?"

"Shouldn't you know? You get told some-how by that thing... Okay I give up. But you should know if a closed space opens up!"

"I was on vacation! Give me a break!"

"Okay fine, whatever, anyway, she was okay I suppose. She took me shopping a couple of times with Yuki and Mikuru, and it was kinda awkward with me being alone with three girls out clothes shopping, you know what I mean? And I had to wait while they were at the hot-springs for two hours, that was the most boring day of my life!"

"What I mean by how're her emotions, is, has she been upset at any point?"

"Oh right, well anyway, she's been okay I suppose. I kinda blew it with the whole emotion thing when I slapped her for what she had done to Mikuru,"

"YOU WHAT?!" Itsuki yelled.

"What? She was asking for it! She was just being so mean..."

"You idiot!! You physically hurt her!"

"Thanks captain obvious,"

"What are we going to do now?!" Itsuki rolled his eyes, "Look, we'd better follow them, but did you sort things out with her?" They started walking.

"Er, no, not that I can remember," Kyon shrugged.

"WILL YOU GUYS HURRY UP?!" Haruhi yelled from the distance.

* * *

And so the first chapter ends.


	2. Chapter 2

Back~~~ Nii~Paa!! Sorry, as you have noticed, I'm slightly mocking Itsuki a bit... But I have nothing against him! He is truly awesome! And Yeeeeeah... Things get a bit random in this chapter. But that's just because I've gone HYYYYY-perrrr!!

* * *

**People Change**

Kyon and Haruhi weren't talking. It would be obvious to anyone. Kyon was always with Mikuru and not really paying attention to anyone else for that matter. Itsuki sat by Haruhi and tried to make vague conversation with her, but it wasn't working, she was in too much of a daze.

"So, Haruhi, what have I missed with Mikuru's cosplay?" Itsuki asked. At that moment, Mikuru stopped squealing and blushed.

"Not much. We tried out the frog costume again, but she kept complaining about a lack of air," Haruhi sighed.

"Hey, Haruhi, Mikuru couldn't breathe in that costume! Just try to think about normal human possibilities for once!" Kyon said angrily. Haruhi stood up with her hands on the table.

"NO." She scowled and stormed off. Itsuki stared at Kyon.

"Don't you remember anything I told you?!" Said Itsuki.

"I don't know why you told me any of that stuff about her being God and all that crap! I don't know why I'm here! And I don't know why I'm paying for this meal!" Kyon yelled.

"Kyon, shhh, people are staring!" Mikuru squeaked. Yuki observed the humans staring and looked back down to her food.

"Strange people." She said.

"Kyon, I'm going to go find Haruhi, and please, don't do anything else to ruin her mood. She was happy because of the return of a loved one, but there is a huge risk of closed space because of you!" Istuki ran out the restaurant doors. Kyon stared blankly into space.

"Wow. Loved one? Pfft, he's modest!" Kyon muttered. Mikuru shook her head and Yuki gave him a pissed off look.

Itsuki found Haruhi standing directly outside the restaurant with an angry expression. She was mumbling something, but Itsuki couldn't tell what she was saying. It was probably something about how she intended to murder Kyon in the near future.

"Hey Haruhi, are you alright?" Itsuki asked.

"No! Kyon is being such a BASTARD!!" Haruhi yelled in the direction of the restaurant.

"Haruhi, calm down," Itsuki rubbed her back, and Haruhi slapped his hand away.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Haruhi yelled and jumped away. Itsuki raised his eyebrows.

"I'm just trying to help, geez..." Said Itsuki, Haruhi sat on the pavement and flipped her head away with her nose in the air. She quickly looked back to see if Itsuki was still there, then went back to staring at the sky.

"I don't know wether you share the same beliefs a Kyon, but... Do you believe in aleins, time travellers and ESPers?" Haruhi asked out of the blue.

"Errr..."

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, LOVE!!


	3. Chapter 3

Back~~~~!!!!

* * *

**People Change**

Itsuki had completely forgotten what he had normally done in this situation, he had been asked a ton of times before if he believed in other life-forms, but now, alone with Haruhi, it just seemed strange to lie.

"Err... Well..." Itsuki took a deep breath, "Well, I guess it's hard to believe that we're alone in this universe, so I wouldn't be surprised if they did exist," Itsuki sighed. Thank goodness that the first thing that came out wasn't the truth and didn't sound ridiculous!

"Wow, more positive answer than Kyon! 20 points when we go back to school on Monday!" Haruhi grinned. Itsuki stood up.

"Lets go back and finish lunch," He extended his arm, Haruhi beamed and took it.

Once back in the restaurant, Haruhi's smile weakened and so did Kyon's.

"So I see you managed to get her to come back in then?" Kyon scowled.

"Mmhm," Itsuki replied, he and Haruhi sat back down.

What seemed like forever passed. They were now all at the park listening to Mikuru squeak, but they didn't even really get the gist of what she was saying, even Kyon would just smile when she looked at him. Haruhi yawned and lay back on the grass with her eyes closed. Yuki stared at Mikuru with curious eyes, and Itsuki stared at Haruhi. Kyon sighed.

"Itsuki! Stop staring at Haruhi!" Kyon snorted. Haruhi's eyes flew open.

"Excuse me, I was talking," said Mikuru.

"What? Still?" Yuki blinked. Haruhi was still lying on the ground with her eyes wide open, she sat up.

"I've got an idea! Lets have a race! The first one to where ever I go wins!" Haruhi zoomed off. Itsuki followed, but Kyon rolled his eyes and decided to listen to Mikuru squeak again, she looked at Kyon, who laughed and giggled slightly.

"What? You find dead pigeons funny?" Mikuru looked confused.

"Why the hell are you talking about dead pigeons?!" Said Kyon. Mikuru sighed. "Weren't you listening?"

"I... Err..."

"I can see this conversation is going nowhere. I'm going to go to the library." Yuki stood up and walked off.

"Haruhi? Are you okay?" Itsuki found Haruhi panting by a water fountain.

"FINE! Why shouldn't I be?!" She answered too quickly. Itsuki smiled.

"You can tell me! Besides, who else could you tell?"

".......I.......I think I'm falling for you...."

* * *

Geez, sorry about the short chapter AGAIN!!! And also, just to warn you now, I SUCK at romance, and about the whole dead pigeon thing, I'm kind of talking to YOU Haruhi-is-devious, **sigh**


End file.
